


Tatuagens em Viena

by kodathewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30 anos em 3 capitulos, 3SHOT, Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun Chanyeol e Junmyeon sao melhores amigos e eu os amo, ChanBaek - Freeform, Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M, absuso de drogas/alcool, cenarios INTERNACIONAIS UH LA LA, essa fanfic contem gatilhos, eu amo chanbaek bjs, fanfic postada no spirit também, homofobia internalizada, muitas tatuagens porque eu to nessa vibe, traumas, é uma sofrencia forte mas tudo da certo no final eu prometo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodathewel/pseuds/kodathewel
Summary: Quando ambos tinham seis anos de idade, Park Chanyeol pediu Byun Baekhyun em casamento. E durante os trinta anos seguintes, essa pergunta foi repetida mais três vezes, em dois continentes diferentes.3shot ▪︎ chanbaek ▪︎ +18
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Tatuagens em Viena

**Author's Note:**

> Meu Deus do céu eu não acredito que eu to postando uma nova fanfic exo eu não acredito EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!!1
> 
> Não porque não estava nos meus planos, mas porque estava TANTO nos meus planos que eu quase achei que não ia sair. Eu tô a meses querendo postar uma nova fic Chanbaek, mas completamente sem tempo agora que comecei minha faculdade, então eu sabia que tinha que organizar muito bem antes de postar - e organização de fanfics... err, só vamos dizer que eu nunca fui conhecida por fazer algo assim.
> 
> Mas aqui estamos, com esse 3shotzinha LINDA DE MAMAE ITI NENE CUTI CUTI CUTI e antes de entrar nela, eu queria agradecer a Bruninha , minha melhor amiga, beta, pessoa que atura todos os meus surtos as 3 da manhã e, acima de tudo, indiscutivelmente dona do meu cu. É ela quem corrige meus capítulos de mais de +15k de palavras e eu a amo mais do que tudo. E igualmente, um BEIJÃO pra Laniny, que fez essa capa aqui que é a coisa MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO TODO. Laniny foi um anjinho demais comigo (principalmente pq eu mudei a fanfic toda, e até mesmo o nome, no meio do caminho e ai teve que corrigir toda a capa... sério, uau) e é um perfil incrivelmente bonito e talentoso, então, de novo, muito obrigada meu anjo.
> 
> Agora vamos a alguns fatos da fanfic: ela é longa. Muito. Todo mundo que me conhece sabe que eu escrevo capítulos longuíssimos, e levando em conta que eu to contando 30 anos em 3 capítulos, essa daqui vai ter especialmente capítulos grandes. Ainda não sei ao certo, mas se algum dia eu postar um cap de 23k, por favor, não se assustem =) pq eu espero que vcs gostem.
> 
> Parte importantíssima agora: essa fanfic aborda alguns assuntos que podem ser considerados gatilhos. Alguns assuntos são abordados muito mais amplamente do que outros, alguns são muito mais pesados do que outros, mas se você se sente frágil ou sensivel sobre algum desses temas, por favor proteja sua saude mental e não leia. Eu verdadeiramente não escrevi na intenção da fanfic toda ser incrivelmente triste e depressiva, mas eu sei que algumas pessoas são sensíveis, então segue a lista dos assuntos:
> 
> \- Homofobia internalizada.  
> \- Doenças mentais.  
> \- Uso e abuso de álcool/drogas.  
> \- Assédio/abuso sexual.  
> \- Menções a suicídio.  
> \- Violência física.
> 
> Eu vou avisar sempre nas notas iniciais quando for o caso, e para esse primeiro capítulo, nós temos algumas passagens de violência e abuso físico. Então, leiam com atenção e cuidado.
> 
> É isso meus anjos, muito obrigado e uma boa leitura!

O papai e a mamãe de Baekhyun sempre deixaram uma coisa bem clara: homem se casa mulher, e mulher se casa com homem. Nunca foi uma imposição; era simplesmente uma constatação, um fato, uma realidade, como o céu ser azul ou a terra ser redonda. Baekkie achava que todo mundo sabia disso tão bem quanto ele, porque afinal, em todos os seus longos seis aninhos de vida, nunca viu um casamento que não era entre um homem e uma mulher.

Foi exatamente por isso que seu rosto inteiro se contornou numa careta enjoada ao ouvir o pedido do seu melhor amigo.

— Homem não casa com homem!

— Casa sim, o papai disse que tenho que me casar com alguém que eu gosto muito. — disse o mais altinho, as orelhas apontando para longe de sua cabeça enquanto ele erguia um punhado de flores amassadas na direção do Byunzinho, oferecendo-as como aliança de noivado. — Casa comigo, Baekkie! A gente pode fazer da piscina de bolinhas nossa casa!

— Não, eca! Amigo não casa com amigo! — o de bochechas cheias tinha total certeza do que estava falando, batendo o pé fortemente no chão do parquinho, cruzando os bracinhos curtos.

— Casa sim! Mamãe e papai são melhores amigos, mamãe disse que todo casamento é entre melhores amigos. — Chanyeol normalmente era um garoto calmo e gentil, principalmente em comparação ao melhor amigo, mas agora ele parecia verdadeiramente irritado, balançando as flores arrancadas na cara do outro. — Casa comigo!

— Não!

— Casa!

— Não!

— _Baekkie!_

— _Não!_ Eu não quero casar com você! — o Byun gritou em plenos pulmões, o rosto começando a ficar vermelho de uma vez só, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de uma hora pra outra. Por que Chanyeol não entendia!? Ele não queria se casar com ele!

— Ei! Do que vocês ‘tão brincando!?

O playground do jardim de infância deles era grande e externo, com várias árvores e flores que a professora e os alunos plantavam e cuidavam juntos (e que agora estavam 50% destruídas, graças a Chanyeol). Era bem bonito e bem colorido, além de bem iluminado, com caixas de areia e pula-pulas e uma mini fazendinha bem mais no fundo, onde havia várias galinhas domésticas que eles alimentavam em turma durante a semana.

Era recreio, o que significava que várias outras turmas e criancinhas de outras turmas se juntavam naquela área com escorregadores, balanços, trepa-trepas e piscinas de bolinhas pra brincar. Era a parte preferida do dia de Baekhyun, porque era quando tudo ficava bem cheio e bem barulhento e ele podia passar horas e horas no mesmo brinquedo, sem dividir, e sem a professora sequer notar.

E também, hoje era quinta, e quinta era dia de vir fantasiado pra escola. Baekhyun era o Batman mais bonito da escolinha, sua mamãe lhe assegurou.

— Por que o Baekkie ‘tá chorando? — um Junmyeon vestido com um macacão de Darth Vader apareceu entre os dois, enquanto o mais baixo das três crianças esfregava violentamente os punhozinhos fechados contra os olhos molhados.

— Y-Yeollie quer q-que eu c-case com e-ele... — o de cabelos castanhos mais claros soluçou, o rosto ainda escondido pelas mãos, e Junmyeon olhou para si.

— E o Baekkie não quer? — perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo do Byun. Junmyeon era só sete meses mais velho que os outros dois, mas a mamãe de Baekkie sempre disse que Junnie era um garotinho muito bem desenvolvido por conviver com seus dois irmãos mais velhos (e obediente, por conviver em uma família de militares).

— Baekkie... a gente num _pecisa_ casar. — Chanyeol (que estava usando uma fantasia de astronauta, aliás) colocou as pobres flores amassadas no chão, derrotado, seu rosto demonstrando total tristeza pela rejeição, mas ele não insistiu nisso. Chanyeol sempre largava uma briga quando Baekhyun começava a chorar, porque era sempre ele que se empenhava em fazer Baekhyun parar de chorar.

E foi só o outro dizer isso, que o Byun deu uma última fungada, levantando os olhos vermelhinhos pra ele, esperançoso.

— Não...?

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça.

— Mamãe disse que casamentos duram pra sempre, e que melhores amigos se casam, e eu quero ser seu melhor amigo pra sempre. — o Kim e o Byun concordaram com o pensamento infalível do outro. — Mas se você não quiser ser meu melhor amigo pra sempre... t-tudo bem...

Os olhinhos do Byun saltaram de uma vez só de seu rostinho redondo, arregalados, enquanto ele entrava em total modo pânico pelo tom choroso do melhor amigo. Não, não, não, um Yeollie chorando era algo muito ruim!

— Eu quero ser seu amigo pra sempre! Eu quero! Eu quero!... _Junnie!_ — se voltou em desespero pro outro melhor amigo mais velho, que sempre lidava com as briguinhas da dupla, o mesmo que agora segurava os bracinhos de Chanyeol em sua direção.

— Yeollie, você pode ser melhor amigo do Baekkie pra sempre sem ter que se casar com ele. — disse, e os olhos do Parkzinho brilharam confusos, como se ele sequer tivesse pensado nisso. — Eu também quero ser amigo de vocês pra sempre. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Wah! Podemos ser três melhores amigos pra sempre!

— Sem casar! — Baekhyun adicionou sorrindo.

Chanyeol ainda não parecia 100% convencido (ele não gostava do pensamento de não estar casado com Baekhyun), mas ele sorriu grande de qualquer jeito, e cinco minutos depois, o Batman, Darth Vader e o astronauta estavam brincando de “o chão é lava” enquanto tentavam aprender a escalar as arvores do parquinho. Seis meses depois, Baekhyun quebraria o braço tentando fazer aquele mesmo movimento.

Mais tarde naquele dia, chegando em casa, Baekhyun contou animadamente sobre seu dia pro patriarca e matriarca da casa – mas o papai manteve a cara fechada durante toda a história de casamento. Até a mamãe não parecia mais tão feliz enquanto comia seu bolinho de arroz.

Mas ele não ficou assim o tempo todo, porque no final, quando o Byunzinho explicou de forma simples toda a relação que Yeol tinha feito entre melhores amigos e casamento, seu pai deu uma risadinha abafada, finalmente voltando a comer seu jantar.

— Ah, criança sempre entende as coisas de forma meio errada, não é? É cada uma. — Ele disse, sorrindo para mamãe, que retribuiu. — Mas eu fico feliz que você tenha explicado ‘pra ele que homem não casa com homem. Você é um menino muito esperto, Baekhyun.

Ele deu um afago de leve no topo de seus cabelos, e Baekhyun se sentiu energizado como não se sentia a semanas.

No dia seguinte, quando deixou sua mochilinha do Pocoyo no gancho da entrada da sala de aula e foi falar com Yeollie, o Parkzinho disse que também tinha contado pro papai dele sobre a conversa de ontem (porque quando se tem seis anos, você conta tudo pros seus pais). Yeollie disse que o papai dele falou que ele era jovem demais pra se casar, e Baekhyun fez uma careta. Seu pai não disse nada sobre a idade.

— Papai disse que homem não casa com homem. — Retomou ao seu argumento principal, porque aquilo foi tudo que seu pai disse sobre o assunto, e o papai de Chanyeol não pareceu ter se lembrado disso.

Mas o Parkzinho apenas deu de ombros, como se a fala do patriarca Byun não significasse nada para si.

— Papai disse que se eu ainda quiser casar com você quando for mais velho, eu posso. — E Baekhyun estava pronto para recomeçar a mesma briga de ontem fervorosamente, mas Junnie rapidamente se aproximou deles, mostrando seu novo tênis com rodinhas, e a atenção das crianças mudou de foco.

Talvez essa tenha sido a primeira vez que Baekhyun percebeu o quanto que a família Byun e a família Park eram diferentes.

Chanyeol nasceu cinco semanas antes de Baekhyun. As mamães dos dois engravidaram na mesma época, então o Park nasceu cinco semanas antes do previsto, e ficou muito doente por isso, passando todo esse tempo no hospital. A mamãe dele não gosta de falar sobre isso, ela ficou muito assustada na época, mas aquele era o assunto que mais fazia Yeollie sorrir. Ele gostava de dizer que nasceu cedo porque estava louco para conhecer Junmyeonie, mas que não gostou do mundo sem Baekkie, então ficou no hospital esperando até ele nascer, para que pudessem sair juntos. Para protegê-lo, como hyungs faziam.

Baekkie nunca gostou muito dessa história. Primeiro porque ele não gostava de ser o caçula, segundo que Yeollie sempre falou de um jeito estranho demais – anos depois, o Byun iria perceber que o problema era que ele era _sincero demais –,_ e também, ele não gostava da ideia de que precisava ser protegido. Papai sempre dizia que quando se é um homenzinho, como Baekhyun era, ninguém te protege, você que precisa proteger os outros.

Mas quando a mamãe de Baekhyun morreu, ele desejou que o papai estivesse errado. Ele desejou, de uma maneira que sua cabecinha de sete anos e meio mal conseguia processar, ser protegido.

Ninguém lhe explicou como ela tinha morrido, o que tinha acontecido, e muito menos que ela tinha _,_ de fato, morrido. Claro, eles disseram que ela não estava mais com eles presencialmente, mas que ela sempre estaria vivendo nos corações dos dois Byuns – e essa parte era confusa. Tudo era muito confuso. Algumas pessoas disseram que ela virou uma estrelinha no céu, ou que ela foi morar com Deus, mas ninguém disse a palavra _morta._ Ninguém lhe explicou. E talvez fosse o certo, Baekhyun certamente não sabia o que morrer significava, mas ainda sim, foi estranho. Muito.

Baekhyun não chorou em nenhum momento, da hora em que recebeu a notícia, até o funeral, e até depois; como poderia? Ele não entendia. Ele só entendia que havia muita gente ao seu redor o tempo todo, com comidas e bebidas e meias tricotadas a mão pros dois homens, e que depois de alguns dias, ele estava completamente sozinho. A casa não cheirava mais a almoço pronto e ninguém lhe beijava a testa antes de dormir. Era só ele e o papai e não demorou muito para Baekhyun perceber que o papai não iria fazer nenhuma dessas coisas.

Ele também não via mais Chanyeol e Junmyeon, mesmo que os três fossem vizinhos. Baekhyun recebeu permissão de faltar alguns dias de aula na escolinha, e parecia que todo mundo achava que ele precisava de um “tempo sozinho”. Os pais do Park e do Kim achavam isso, então ele não recebia mais visitas dos dois, o que era de longe a pior parte do seu dia. Ele sabia que Junnie e Yeollie eram bons meninos, que eles nunca iriam contra as ordens dos pais, então ele só ficava ali, sozinho, desenhando em folhas de ofício no seu quarto o dia todo.

Ele só se esqueceu de lembrar que, quando o assunto era Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol não tinha problema nenhum em quebrar algumas regras.

Aconteceu de noite, na hora de dormir, quando Baekhyun estava debaixo das cobertas com uma lanterna brincando com seu Pantera Negra de plástico. Papai não estava em casa, mas ainda sim o Byun se escondia por debaixo da coberta, porque mamãe era bem rígida sobre o horário de dormir e não gostava quando Baekkie ficava acordado pós. O pequeno estava com tanto medo de ser pego que teve que segurar um gritinho quando ouviu barulhos na sua janela.

Por um momento ele só se escondeu na cama e fechou os olhos com força, desejando que o som acabasse de vez – mas quando não acabou, Baekkie se levantou. Ele era um menino corajoso, oras, ele era muito, muito corajoso! Ele não tinha medo de nada! Se monstros estivessem batendo na sua janela pra tentar entrar e comer os seus olhos, ele iria acabar com todos eles!

Mas (para o seu alívio) não eram monstros que estavam batendo na sua janela – era Park Chanyeol, usando um pijama dos Backyardigans por debaixo de um grosso casaco de frio, jogando pedrinhas do chão na sua janela, em pé no meio da rua. O que ele estava fazendo?! Já era quase de madrugada; era mais de 20h!

— Baekkie! — ele gritou um sussurro, levantando a mão bem alto para que o outro pudesse vê-lo, e Baekhyun repetiu o gesto. — Abre o seu portão!

O Byun não pensou duas vezes – ele pegou seu casaquinho de sapo no armário e saiu do seu quarto na pontinha do pé, descendo as escadas com tanto cuidado e animação que parecia que ele estava pisando em um campo minado. Ele passou pela sala e (olha só, seu papai estava sim em casa, dormindo no sofá com a TV ligada e garrafas de vidro ao redor) foi direto para a cozinha, abrindo a porta com cuidado antes de pisar diretamente sua meia na grama do quintal, indo até a cerquinha que dava pra rua e dando passagem para Chanyeol.

Fazia menos de uma semana que ele não via Yeollie, e ainda sim, ver o mais velho foi como ser enrolado em um cobertor quentinho; foi a coisa mais reconfortante que aconteceu consigo desde que sua mamãe... se foi (?).

— O que foi? — ele sussurrou ao outro, fechando a cerquinha.

O moreno tirou a mão que estava dentro do seu casaco, puxando dali um saquinho transparente, mais vazio do que cheio, contendo vários minis disquinhos vermelhos. Baekhyun virou a cabeça de lado em confusão.

— Mamãe comprou M&M pra mim, eu guardei os vermelhos pra você. — ele disse, entregando o saco com o doce de sabor favorito pro outro, que pegou de forma um pouco desajeitado, mas ainda sim, feliz. Fazia alguns dias que ele não comida nada que não fosse do micro-ondas.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o Byun sorrir, e no minuto seguinte, estavam os dois de volta no quarto do mais novo, sentados na cama dele, debaixo das cobertas, brincando de Pantera Negra contra He-Man. Bonecos e brincadeiras de faz-de-conta estavam começando a perder a magia para Baekkie, mas Yeollie parecia sempre tão disposto a se divertir ali, que ele poderia facilmente passar horas assim.

E talvez eles de fato tivessem o feito, porque o mais novo só percebeu quanto tempo havia se passado quando seus olhos estavam pesados, o boneco já nem se movendo em sua mão, e a cabeça enfiada entre os lençóis da cama. Estava tudo quieto e Baekkie verdadeiramente queria dormir daquele jeitinho, debaixo de uma coberta quente e do lado do Parkzinho, quando a voz do seu melhor amigo ressoou ao seu lado.

— Você ficou triste quando sua mãe morreu?

Baekhyun ergueu de leve a cabeça, a colocando para o lado e se virando para o Park, que mexia instintivamente no boneco alheio. Ele parecia ter feito a pergunta sem sequer se importar muito, ao mesmo tempo que parecia quase envergonhado de ter a feito, e o Byun fez um biquinho.

Ninguém havia lhe perguntado algo assim – ninguém lhe perguntava muitas coisas desde o acontecido. Mas era provável que as pessoas só presumissem que, sim, é claro, o menino de sete anos estava triste pela morte da mãe. E ele estava, era verdade, mas... ele estava honestamente mais confuso do que triste.

— Eu não sei. — admitiu e, de forma bem mais íntima e vergonhosa, revelou: — ... eu não sei o que significa.

— Morrer?

— Uhum.

— Hm. O que seu pai disse?

Baekhyun deu de ombros. Chanyeol forçou uma careta pensativa.

— Morrer é tipo... quando você não respira mais. E aí você não se move, e você dorme, e ninguém consegue te acordar. — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, seguindo o pensamento do outro. — Papai disse que morrer é quando você deixa de existir, mas eu não sei o que é existir. Eu acho que morrer significa que você vai embora pra sempre, e nunca mais volta.

— Mas... embora pra onde?

— Eu não sei. Papai e mamãe disseram que você vai pro céu, e você fica olhando e protegendo as pessoas que você ama lá de cima. Mas vovó mesmo disse que você só desaparece, sabe? _Puft. —_ ele fez um sinal com as mãos e a boca de explosão, e os olhos do Byunzinho se arregalaram. — Acho que você escolhe pra onde quer ir.

— Mas e se você escolher errado? Pode trocar?

— Não sei. Mamãe disse que é complicado.

— Ah...

— Tipo números com vírgula.

— _Ah! —_ concordou plenamente, e ambos balançaram a cabeça em concordância, voltando a um silêncio em conjunto.

Baekhyun apertou os próprios lábios, concordando, mas ainda um pouco em dúvida. Quer dizer... ele sabia que nunca mais iria ver sua mamãe, o que era triste, mas ele gostava da ideia de que ela estava lá em cima, olhando para ele, por ele. Ele não sabia ao certo o que significava ou o que ela poderia fazer de lá de cima, mas era bom ao menos saber qual era o lugar em que ela estava.

Era bom saber que ela estava em algum lugar, e era bom saber que ela ainda estava o protegendo. Era bom saber que ao menos alguém estava.

— Você acha que ela vai tomar conta de mim lá de cima?

— Acho que sim. Ela parecia uma boa mamãe, então acho que ela vai continuar sendo, lá em cima. — e quando Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, o outro sorriu. — E também, você não precisa se preocupar. Ela vai tomar conta de você lá de cima, e eu aqui embaixo, então você vai ficar _duplamente_ tomado conta!

Todas as outras vezes que Chanyeol explicitamente falou sobre tomar conta de Baekhyun, o mais novo fechava a cara, se irritava, odiava cada pequeno segundo em que passava a ideia de ser pequeno, e indefeso, e que precisava do Park ou de Junnie para tomarem conta de si. Mas agora, depois de tantos dias sozinho, depois de tantas dúvidas (que acabaram de ser sanadas), e com tantos momentos em que ele sentiu _tanta_ falta de seus melhores amigos...

— Ok, Yeollie. — ele disse, e quando o Park sorriu de novo, Baekhyun sentiu seus olhos pesarem em calmaria.

Ele poderia ser protegido por Park Chanyeol, ele estava bem com isso. Mas só por Chanyeol.

(No dia seguinte, Baekhyun levou sua primeira grande surra, quando seu pai descobriu que Chanyeol havia passado a noite ali. Ele não entendeu o porquê. Foi Chanyeol quem fugiu de casa, não ele, e o Park não recebeu nada além de um sermão preocupado dos pais, então por que o Byun era quem estava sendo machucado?

Mas quando ele apareceu no seu primeiro dia volta as aulas com as costas cheias de roxinhos, Chanyeol fingiu que tinha torcido o pé para ir ao banheiro com ele e Junmyeon. Junnie usou o kit de primeiros socorros de sua mochila e passou uma pomadinha nas costas do Byun do jeito como sua mãe enfermeira havia ensinado, enquanto Yeollie segurava a mão do caçula, narrando o último episódio de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco que ele tinha perdido como distração. Os mais velhos cumpriram sua promessa a Baekkie e não contaram nada daquilo pra ninguém.

E então Baekhyun pensou que talvez, quando Chanyeol estivesse doente ou faltado aula, Junmyeon poderia ser seu vice e cuidar do Byun quando precisasse – mas era isso. Só esses dois, mais ninguém, e ponto final.

Sendo três garotos da pequena cidade de Guri, era normal que os melhores amigos andassem sozinhos da escola até em casa, ou de casa até a escola – mesmo que eles tivessem apenas nove anos. Era uma cidade calma, e acima de tudo, o bairro dos três era calmo, então era comum que nem o Kim, o Park ou o Byun vissem suas famílias nos horários entre 7h da manhã e 19h da noite.

Durante esse tempo, Junmyeon, Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram sua própria família, e o Byun gostava disso. Jun era o irmão mais velho, sempre correto e pragmático, sempre seguindo as regras e lembrando os outros dois de amarrarem o cadarço e olharem pros dois lados antes de atravessar a rua. Yeol era o irmão do meio, o energético e sorridente, o que fazia eles se atrasarem pra chegar na escola porque queria ajudar uma joaninha a subir melhor no muro, ou porque reconheceu um dos milhões de amigos que ele tinha pela rua.

Baekhyun era o caçula, um posto que ele ainda não estava cem por cento feliz com, mas até ele tinha que admitir, tinham suas vantagens. Ele era menos de um ano mais novo que os outros dois, mas ainda sim, ele sempre recebia as maiores porções na repartição dos doces, e ele ainda recebia um pouco do _“aw, como você é fofo”_ sempre que ele fazia algo errado. _Ainda._ Não demoraria muito até perder essa arma fatal – tinha quase 10, afinal.

Nove anos era uma idade complicada. Cedo demais para que qualquer um deles se preocupasse de verdade com qualquer coisa, seja responsabilidades com os estudos ou toda a pressão de suas futuras reputações adolescentes. Mas ainda sim, tarde demais para continuar com os maneirismos de antes; para Baekhyun, os diminutivos tinham acabado de vez. Nada de escolinha, amiguinhos, Baekkie. Agora, era _escola, amigos,_ além de estar tentando fortemente convencer seus amigos a chamá-lo apenas de _Baek._ Essa parte era difícil, porque ele mesmo não conseguia perder o costume de falar Junnie e Yeollie.

Mas é, nove anos era justamente o limbo entre pós criancinha e _pré_ pré-adolescente, e Baekhyun estava vivendo seu melhor momento. Tempo livre demais e zero supervisão de adultos normalmente criavam uma certa independência precoce nas crianças (Chanyeol e Junmyeon eram exemplos disso), mas com o Byun, definitivamente não era bem assim.

Talvez porque, até mesmo fora desses horários escolares, Baekhyun estava constantemente sem supervisão de um adulto, o que fazia com que ele aprendesse coisas _um tanto quanto não ortodoxas_ na rua. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente de sua natureza, sempre tão rebelde e explosiva, sempre tão irritadiça e armada com tudo e todos. Ou talvez fosse porque a última vez que seu pai lhe tocou de forma calorosa foi a mais tempo do que sequer conseguia se lembrar.

De uma forma ou de outra, qualquer situação que fosse o motivo, tudo terminava daquele mesmo jeito: aos nove anos de idade, Byun Baekhyun era a própria reencarnação viva do Satanás.

— A gente devia pregar uma peça no Kyungsoo. — disse, chutando uma pedrinha na sua frente enquanto andava na calçada com o Kim e o Park. — Jogar cola e glitter dentro do sapato dele pós educação físico ou, ow!, a gente devia jogar tinta rosa na bicicleta nova dele!

— Qual Kyungsoo, o Do ou o Hwang? — Junmyeon se focou na praticidade.

— Por que a gente iria estragar a bicicleta nova dele? — Chanyeol se focou na particularidade.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Típico, de ambos.

— O Do, é claro. O Hwang é mais velho, ele pode bater na gente. — respondeu. — E a gente vai estragar a bicicleta nova dele porque ele é um sabichão chato na sala e eu não gosto dele.

— Mas eu gosto dele.

— Você gosta de todo mundo Yeollie, até quem não merece, ugh. — E o Byun nunca admitiria, mas um bico involuntário cresceu em seus lábios. — Você devia ser melhor amigo dele então, se você gosta tanto dele.

Aquela era uma carta antiga no baralho do acastanhado; sempre que um dos meninos ameaçava fazer uma nova amizade, Baekhyun fechava a cara e cruzava os braços, se irritando com a simples presença e respirar deles. Ele ainda não entendia por que, mas a verdade é que Chanyeol e Junmyeon eram bons com pessoas – além de que, no caso do Park, incrivelmente comunicativo e carismático. Eles conseguiam fazer amizades facilmente e com qualquer um, enquanto Baekhyun... não _._ E ele definitivamente não gostava do sentimento de que, talvez, um dia, Yeollie e Junnie não iriam mais gostar tanto assim de si.

Mas se aquele era o truque mais antigo de Baekhyun, Chanyeol tinha um ainda mais antigo: ele segurava a mão do Byun. Sempre que o outro ficava irritadiço ou tentava iniciar algo assim com o Park, o mesmo simplesmente agarrava a destra do outro com a sua – e o mais novo ficava _tão incrivelmente frustrado,_ que ele passava os próximos minutos tentando desesperadamente se soltar dos dedos do outro, esquecendo a discussão. Sorte de um e azar do outro, Chanyeol sempre foi o mais forte do trio.

— A gente podia ir jogar bola com os meninos da rua de cima. — Junnie ponderou quando Baekhyun finalmente conseguiu arrancar sua mão para longe da do Park, lhe pisando forte o pé.

— Eles não deixam a gente brincar com eles. — Chanyeol disse simplesmente, seguindo um mini enfurecido Byun que retomava seus passos na calçada, bem à frente dos dois.

— Eles são idiotas que se acham legais só porque são dois anos mais velhos. — e pela primeira vez, o ódio gratuito de Baekhyun era justo. — Ugh, eu estou tão _entediado!_ Por que nunca tem nada de legal pra fazer aqui!?

Com nove anos, a explosividade de Baekhyun podia até mesmo ser considerada fofa. Interessante, divertida, um _quê_ de Denis Pimentinha que o diferenciava dos outros meninos. Desde que ele não virasse um delinquente juvenil quando crescesse (seus professores já estavam começando a rezar por isso), esse tipo de personalidade poderia ser um charme pra si.

Por hora, ela apenas gerava boas coisas: como agora, quando chutou uma garrafa no chão com força, a vendo ricochetear de uma vez só contra uma das paredes de uma casa abandonada, em um dos milhares pequenos becos que tinha naquele bairro. Hm.

— Ei, Junnie. Você ‘tá com as suas canetinhas aí?

O mais velho concordou com a cabeça.

— Hidrocor, marca texto e piloto.

Baekhyun sorriu com os olhos brilhantes.

— Então vamos pintar.

A dinâmica entre os três era um pouco diferente do que se imaginaria entre o tradicional garoto rebelde + jovem responsável + menino sorridente. A ideia de que Baekhyun era quem os levava para o mal caminho não era mentira, afinal, era sempre ele que dava a ideia – de pintar os muros de uma casa abandonada até furar a bola de futebol de um dos garotos da rua porque ele roubou no jogo. Mas havia uma pequena parte que os outros adultos ao redor deles não viam; Baekhyun dava as ideias iniciais, mas não era como se o Park ou o Kim se opusessem a fazê-las. Não mesmo.

O cérebro de Junmyeon já estava começando a atuar de uma maneira diferente a antigamente, o Byun conseguia ver isso. Antes, como o terceiro filho perfeito de um casal formado por um general da marinha e uma enfermeira do exército, o Kim era contra qualquer irregularidade que eles fizessem – ele reclamava, e grunhia, e dizia que não deveriam estar fazendo aquilo, e no final ele só se juntava para ter certeza de que os dois mais novos não sairiam machucados ou pegos.

Hoje em dia, a situação não era mais a mesma. Junmyeon não reclamava mais, não dizia o quão perigoso e estúpido era, por mais de as vezes ser verdadeiramente estúpido e perigoso; ele só se juntava aos meninos, sem problema algum, e na maioria das vezes, com um sorriso do rosto. Sua única preocupação era manter aquilo na surdina e não serem pegos, principalmente por seus pais. Jun estava se tornando muito bom em esconder coisas dos seus pais.

E Yeol... bem, ele só estava feliz em fazer o que quer que os outros dois se predispunham a fazer.

— O que é isso? — o Byun perguntou, esticando seu pescoço para olhar o que os outros dois estavam pintando no muro.

— O meu é uma estrela.

— Não parece uma estrela.

— É claro que é.

— Parece um nugget em formato de estrela que foi amassado durante a fritagem.

— Cala a boca Baekkie. — e quando Baekhyun deu uma gargalhada infantil, Junmyeon jogou uma de suas canetinhas na cabeça do outro, tentando apagar um sorriso em seus próprios lábios.

— Eu fiz um cavalo! — Chanyeol soltou em um sorriso, sentado de pernas dobradas no chão, o seu ar infantil de antes perdendo o tom infantil, mas nunca verdadeiramente perdendo o ar otimista. Era provável que isso nunca fosse embora.

Baekhyun deu uma boa olhada no amontoado de traços sem sentido e em conjunto e duas bolinhas de olhos que o Park fez, um sorriso desdenhoso na sua boca, pronto para começar um discurso ainda pior e mais maldoso do que fez com o Kim. Ele já estava com um trocadilho na ponta da língua quando abaixou os olhos, vendo os olhos cheio de expectativas do outro em cima de si. _Oh._ Chanyeol sempre abusou do fato de ter olhos bonitos.

— Parece um pônei, Yeol. — foi o máximo que conseguiu falar sem soar maldoso, e sentiu suas orelhas queimarem com força pelo olhar confuso que Junmyeon lhe deu, mas Chanyeol sorriu completamente satisfeito com o “elogio”, e aquilo foi o suficiente para o Byun.

— Baekkie, o que é isso!?

A voz alarmada do melhor amigo fez o mais novo piscar de forma confusa, olhando ao redor, perguntando-se qual foi a besteira que fez dessa vez. Mas não havia nada aparente, e quando olhou para os meninos, eles estavam encarando seu desenho na parede.

— Hã, é um dragão. — disse, confuso, porque estava claro que aquilo era um dragão escamoso feito com canetinha vermelha. — Porque essa é a rua Yongsu, sabe? E Yong significa dragão, então... eu fiz um dragão.

Os dois continuaram olhando para o desenho diretamente, e o máximo que seu corpinho conseguia se encher de ansiedade, ele o fez agora. Estava feio...? Baekhyun sabia que tinha feito em poucos minutos e que não era tão grande quanto queria, mas ele realmente não tinha achado feio, estava até bem-feito, mas os dois não diziam nada e subitamente o Byun notou uma imperfeição no lado esquerdo e...

— Baek, isso ‘tá incrível. — Junmyeon foi o primeiro a dizer, parecendo tirar Chanyeol de sua própria hipnose, concordando com a cabeça desesperadamente.

— Sim! Sim, tipo, Baekkie... você é muito talentoso! Olha que legal! — o Park soltou em uma voz alta, automaticamente levando seus dedos pelos traços do desenho, e Baekhyun escondeu um sorrisinho tímido. Ele... não era elogiado com muita frequência.

— Vocês acham...?

— Com certeza. Você devia ser, não sei, um artista ou algo assim. — Junmyeon apontou e o Byun fez uma careta.

— Artistas são idiotas, ninguém ganha dinheiro com arte. — e na mesma hora que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele detestou como elas soavam tão parecidas com o jeito que seu pai falava.

— Quem liga pra dinheiro? Você é bom, devia fazer algo com isso. — o Park disse. — Uh! Me desenha! Me desenha, por favor, por favor Baekkie, me desenha!

— ‘Que? Não, eca, sai, me solta Chanyeol!

— Me desenha ou eu não vou te soltar.

— Me larga garoto, que saco! Qual o seu problema em ficar me abraçando toda hora!?

— _Me desenha!_

— Ei, vocês dois, tem alguém vindo!

A voz de Junmyeon foi o suficiente para o Park realmente liberar o Byun de seu abraço de urso, os três correndo para enfiar suas canetinhas nas bolsas e correrem o mais longe possível dali. No dia seguinte, quando passaram pelo mesmo local pra ver se os desenhos ainda estavam ali, o dragão havia sido apagado por rabiscos de outros garotos por cima, mas o calor gostoso que habitou o peito de Baekhyun com a descoberta daquele novo talento permaneceu vivo por muito mais tempo que seu desenho.

— Ela é tão bonita.

Baekhyun nem sequer ergueu o olhar. No momento ele estava tendo um mini _meltdown_ em sua mente, sentadinho ali ao lado dos amigos, remexendo no sanduiche de atum de qualidade duvidosa que havia comprado na lanchonete da escola. Ele estava incomodado demais até para fazer uma piadinha sobre aquilo.

Chanyeol havia feito aniversario a três dias atrás, o que significa que ainda faltava cinco semanas para o aniversario de Baekhyun, o que significava que, enquanto seus melhores amigos tinham doze anos, ele tinha patéticos onze. _Onze._ Onze anos era tipo, o último ano que se tinha para ser criança – quando você tem 12, você se preocupa em andar de skate, em ir em festas de aniversário que passam das 22h da noite e em _likes_ no Instagram. Com 11, todo mundo ainda acha que você brinca de carrinho e dorme com pijaminha de desenho animado e _ugh,_ Baekhyun odiava ser o único com onze anos.

_Só mais alguns dias e você vai ter doze anos, e depois treze, que é tipo, oficialmente a idade dos adolescentes, e depois catorze e quinze e dezesseis e, ei, todo mundo sabe que a sua vida fica quinhentas vezes mais legal e interessante quando você tem dezesseis anos e você já é praticamente um adulto e..._

— Quem? — Junmyeon perguntou entre os dois mais novos na mesa, um mar de adolescentes ao redor deles se espalhando e juntando ao longo de curto recreio que eles tinham entre as aulas, parecendo não gostar muito da salada caseira que trouxe de casa.

— Im Yoona. Ela é mais velha, eu acho, e muito, muito, muito bonita. — o Park disse. — Vocês não acham?

Baekhyun finalmente prestou atenção na conversa dos dois, rapidamente procurando pela lanchonete onde estava a tal Im, encontrando quem ele achava que era ela; uma garota de estatura alta, pele suave, cabelos longos, lábios cheios, olhos enormes e unhas pintadas em um tom de azul bebê. O Byun gostou da cor das unhas dela.

— É. — ele disse, sem ligar muito, voltando a seu espiral interno de ansiedade sobre sua idade. Ao seu lado, Junmyeon parecia ter muita dificuldade em falar alguma coisa.

Mas ele sequer precisou, porque rapidamente Chanyeol se levantou, dizendo ir comprar um suco pra ele, perguntando se eles queriam alguma coisa e recebendo nãos gentis dos dois. A mesa agora tinha apenas o mais velho e o mais novo, enquanto o do meio atravessava todas aquelas pessoas e cumprimentava animadamente cada uma delas, com Baekhyun se obrigando a morder um pouco de seu sanduíche. Ele odiava o fato de todo mundo em todo lugar gostar tanto do Park, mas ele odiava mais ainda o fato de ainda ter onze anos.

— Baek. — o Byun murmurou com barulho em resposta. — Você acha garotas... bonitas?

Baekhyun fez uma careta esquisita com a pergunta, se virando para o Kim. Hã?

— Sim...? Quer dizer, eu acho. — ele falou, sem entender muito. — Garotas são bonitas. Umas mais bonitas que outras, eu acho, mas isso depende, não? Depende do que você gosta.

— Sim, mas... você gosta?

— De quê?

— De garotas.

Baekhyun fez outra careta.

— Sei lá. Quer dizer, eu não tenho nenhuma amiga garota, mas eu acho que elas são legais, sabe? Tipo, a gente não tem muito em comum, mas...

— Não, Baek, tipo... — o Byun não sabia se o outro estava frustrado consigo ou com ele mesmo, e o Kim só suspirou. — Você se sente atraído por garotas? Tipo... ao ponto de falar do jeito como Yeol falou, agora?

E pela primeira vez naquela conversa, Baekhyun realmente parou pra pensar. Quer dizer... ele nunca reparou muito em garotas. Nunca. Ele nunca notou se elas se arrumaram ou não, nunca notou que roupas elas usam, nunca notou se seus cabelos são sedosos e brilhantes ou se elas são inteligentes e engraçadas – garotas sempre foram um borrão em sua visão, como algum tipo de plano de fundo que sempre estava ali, mas que ele nunca ligou muito. Ele nunca ligou muito para garotas.

Só que isso era normal. Quer dizer, seu pai dizia que era normal. Ele tinha onze anos, ele não se preocupava com garotas agora, ele não se preocupava em namorar, era normal que ele quisesse passar todos os dias junto de seus amigos. Ele devia era aproveitar esse tempo porque, de acordo com o patriarca, iria chegar um momento que ele não iria pensar em _nada_ além de garotas.

Mas agora, examinando bem a pergunta e o desconforto de Junmyeon, e olhando ao longe, onde Yoona sorria de forma gentil para as amigas, ele não conseguia acreditar que isso seria verdade. Chanyeol já estava pensando em garotas e ele mal era um único mês mais velho que si – talvez já fosse hora de pensar em garotas, se você gostasse de garotas.

Mas se já era hora de pensar em garotas, e Baekhyun não estava pensando em garotas... o que isso significava para si?

Instintivamente, ele sentiu ressoar em seus ouvidos a voz sussurrante de seus dois pais, quando ele tinha seis anos de idade – _homem casa com mulher, mulher casa com homem._

Seu pai não era muito confiável, ele sabia disso, mas sua mãe? Sua gentil, bonita, querida e imortalizada em sua mente como eternamente detentora de tudo que é bom e certo nesse mundo, mãe? Não, ela não errava. Se ela disse aquilo, era porque era verdade.

— É claro que sim. São garotas. Todo homem gosta de garotas. — foi tudo que ele respondeu, automaticamente desejando o fim do assunto, e ignorando a faceta completamente soturna que se apossou do rosto de Junmyeon. Ele não queria mais falar sobre aquilo.

Os dois permaneceram em um horrendo e palpável silêncio até que o Park voltasse, se sentando ali na rodinha com seu suco de uva na mão. Ele irradiava positividade e calmaria, então obviamente não notou a tensão dos dois, achando o silêncio confortável e o mantendo por mais alguns segundo.

E então, sem mais nem menos, ele apontou de leve o dedo para a multidão, dizendo:

— Ele é tão bonito.

O coração de Baekhyun quase saltou do seu peito, sua respiração se desregulando tão rápido quanto o súbito engasgar-se de Junmyeon em sua salada. Os dois rapidamente procuraram o _ele_ na multidão.

— Quem?

— Ali. Taemin, eu acho. Ele também é mais velho, amigo da Yoona. Ele me ajudou a organizar meus livros uma vez e ele é muito, muito, muito bonito. — disse naturalmente, olhando para os amigos. — Vocês não acham?

O coração do mais novo doía em seu peito do quão forte ele batia, e o rosto do Kim ainda estava vermelho da súbita falta de ar. Ainda sim, nenhum dos dois sequer hesitou antes de falarem:

— Sim, sim, com certeza, bastante bonito.

— Ele é realmente muito bonito, Yeol.

A primeira briga de Byun Baekhyun não foi quando ele tinha treze anos. Ele já tinha um pequeno, porém memorável, histórico de brigas se acumulando a alguns anos, então se meter em mais uma numa tarde de quarta-feira não deveria ser notável. Mas quando ele tinha 13, foi a primeira vez em que ele brigou com alguém por um motivo que realmente fazia sentido.

Ele sempre voltava pra casa junto de Chanyeol e Junmyeon, mas ultimamente, ele se sentia cada vez mais solitário. Enquanto os mais velhos usavam o tempo entre chegada da escola e jantar – que antes era gasto em brincadeiras na rua entre os três – para fazer seus deveres de casa e atividades escolares, Baekhyun nunca tinha vontade de fazer nada disso, e muito menos de voltar para casa, então ele só perambulava pelas ruas. Era um saco. Ele verdadeiramente não tinha amigos além dos Kim-Park, o que definitivamente não era um problema, menos em horas assim, quando ele não tinha mais ninguém.

Normalmente ele só ia para as lojas e comprava material pros seus desenhos, ou até mesmo vez ou outro se metia nos jogos de basquete dos garotos mais novos, e ele verdadeiramente estava indo fazer uma dessas coisas. Pela primeira vez em anos (talvez a primeira vez na vida), não foi Baekhyun que procurou confusão. E ainda sim, ele nunca ficou tão _puto_ em toda a sua vida.

— Ai, Junnie, calma aí! — o mais novo grunhiu, sentado em um banquinho público no meio da rua, tendo sua face praticamente esmagada pelos dedos finos (porém pesados) do Kim.

— Cala a boca Baekhyun, você merece. Droga. Droga, Baekkie! No que você estava pensando!? — o outro grunhiu, voltando a molhar o algodão com qualquer que seja aquele líquido médico que ele carregava, esfregando em seus machucados. — Por que você foi arranjar confusão com _três_ caras!? Não cansa de apanhar não!?

— Ei, eu não apanhei, ‘tá legal!? Eu bati _bastante,_ você devia ter visto a cara deles! — grunhiu irritado. — E foi eles que arranjaram confusão comigo! Wah, eu não devia ter ligado pra nenhum de vocês.

— Você fez o certo. Eu teria pessoalmente te matado se visse você chegar todo machucado assim na escola amanhã. — foi uma das poucas vezes que Chanyeol falou desde que chegou ali, sentado ao seu lado no banco, incrivelmente concentrado em enfaixar a mão rasgada do Byun.

Junmyeon respirou fundo, parecendo precisar de tempo para se recompor, instintivamente passando as mãos pelos fios cortados em modelo militar que ele e seus irmãos eram obrigados a ter. Ele suspirou, seus olhos pousando em Baekhyun de uma forma muito mais reconfortante do que antes.

— Só nos conte o que aconteceu, ok? Por que raios eles compraram briga com você? Você disse que nem os conhece.

E Baekhyun de fato não conhecia. Eram uns garotos bem mais velhos do colégio, certamente, mas não eram da rua deles, e muito menos do bairro, porque não fazia nem sequer sentido se eles fossem. Eles falaram merda de Chanyeol, era claro que eles não eram daquele bairro – ninguém por ali falava merda de Chanyeol, todo mundo era profundamente apaixonado pelo garoto.

O peito de Baekhyun ardia mais do que seus machucados, a garganta se coçando para contar aos dois todas as idiotices que tinha ouvido totalmente de graça na rua, e aquele foi mais o motivo de ter ligado e chamado os dois para ir vê-lo do que os próprios machucados – mas ali, tendo sua mão cuidadosamente enfaixada pelo Park, mesmo que ele definitivamente não soubesse como fazer aquilo tão bem quanto o Kim... Baekhyun não queria mais dizer nada.

E Chanyeol sentiu isso. Ou ao menos deve ter, porque rapidamente ergueu seu olhar, encarando o mais novo do grupo, e apertando de leve a mão enfaixada.

— Pode falar, a gente não vai ficar com raiva. Estamos sempre do seu lado. — e instintivamente Junmyeon concordou com a cabeça, colocando uma mão no ombro do Byun.

Aquilo era incrivelmente clichê e, ainda sim, com a mão de Chanyeol na sua e a mão de Junmyeon em seu ombro, ele se sentiu bem. Cuidado. Protegido. E foi unicamente por isso que sua voz saiu, menos irritada e mais magoada do que sequer planejou.

— Eles falaram merda do Chanyeol.

Um breve minuto de silêncio, os olhos dos mais velhos ainda em si. Baekhyun mastigou o próprio lábio, não querendo se aprofundar, mas sabendo que deveria.

— O que eles disseram? — Chanyeol perguntou, calmamente.

Baekhyun deu de ombros, como se as palavras não estivessem gravadas no fundo de sua mente.

— Eles te chamaram de viadinho. — Junmyeon arfou, como se o insulto tivesse sido diretamente para ele, e Baekhyun se preocupou em preencher o silencio. — O que é pura babaquisse, porque eles sequer te conhecem. Eles só disseram isso porque eles viram que você recusou levar Kim Yerim pra casa pra poder voltar com a gente, o que é idiotice! Não é porque você recusou uma garota pra andar com seus melhores amigos que você é... hm... você sabe...

Baekhyun queria dizer mais, queria encher o ar com insultos e sentimentos irritados para motivar o próprio Chanyeol a ficar irritado, porque era isso que ele queria: queria que Park Chanyeol ficasse irritado. Ele não queria Chanyeol magoado, ou choroso (Deus, choroso não, por favor, choroso não), muito menos queria apagar aquela enorme linda luz de energia boa que praticamente emanava do outro – ele queria que Yeol catalisasse tudo aquilo em raiva, quebrasse alguma coisa, e então, esquecesse. Ele só queria que ele sofresse o mínimo possível.

O Byun bateria naqueles mesmos garotos de novo amanhã de manhã, definitivamente, ele o faria. E dessa vez, ele não duvidava nada que o soldadinho Kim iria até mesmo se juntar a si, então seriam dois contra três, e eles teriam mais chance de...

— E se eu for?

O mais jovem foi puxado de uma vez só de seus planos de vingança, encarando o rosto sereno e sem expressão do seu melhor amigo ao seu lado. Instintivamente ele olhou para Junmyeon, apenas para ter certeza de que ele não havia ouvido sozinho, e pelos olhos arregalados do Kim, ele não ouviu. Ele tentou usar a voz, e nada saiu de sua garganta – alguns segundos depois, foi Jun quem tomou coragem para perguntar:

— For... o que?

Chanyeol sequer piscou.

— Um viadinho. — disse. — O que acontece se eu for um viadinho?

Uma parte do cérebro de Baekhyun entrou em greve total, enquanto a outra trabalhava a todo vapor e, entre esses dois extremos, a cabeça do Byun parecia que iria explodir de uma vez só. Isso... aquilo... _o que?_

— Você não é. — foi o que conseguiu sair de seus lábios, de forma quase tremida. — Você gosta de meninas.

O Park concordou com a cabeça na mesma hora, e outra parte do cérebro de Baekhyun entrou em greve.

— Eu gosto de garotas. Mas... não só, eu acho.

O “eu acho” estava ali quase que de enfeite, o Byun conseguia sentir isso. Ele estava usando aquilo apenas para amaciar um pouco a situação, uma válvula de escape se algo desse errado – e o Byun sabia bem, porque ele já usou desse truque várias vezes, consigo mesmo, em sua própria mente.

— Então... você gosta de garotos? — Junmyeon perguntou em tom de voz baixa, olhando pros lados, como se ele fosse um espião russo em plena guerra fria. Como se ele sequer pudesse dizer tais palavras em voz alta, em público.

E, para sua surpresa ou terror, Chanyeol confirmou.

— E garotas. Eu gosto de garotas e garotos. Eu acho que... eu meio que gosto de tudo.

— _Tudo!?_ _—_ Deus, o choque de Baekhyun soava patético.

— É. Eu não sei. Eu ainda não pesquisei direito, mas eu olhei meio que superficialmente na internet, e eu conversei com meus pais e, é, eu acho que eu gosto de tudo. Garotos, garotas, e qualquer um entre.

Baekhyun estava se afogando. Ele estava completamente, e inteiramente, se afogando – e o fato de seu melhor amigo estar saindo do armário bem na sua frente era o último dos motivos. Era só que, o jeito como Chanyeol estava falando, a naturalidade e o jeito sem um pingo de medo de que ele falava tais palavras em voz alta... era como um sonho. Ou como um pesadelo. Era apenas inacreditável, tanto para o Byun e, pelo visto, para o Kim também.

Chanyeol gostava de meninos. Ele também havia pesquisado sobre, e agora, estava ali, comentando com seus dois amigos, no meio de uma rua, onde qualquer um poderia passar, em sua pequena cidade em seu pequeno bairro. Ele gostava de meninos e ele havia pesquisado e ele havia _conversado com seus pais sobre_ e era como se o Park fosse de uma dimensão completamente diferente da dos outros dois. _Completamente diferente_. E não era bom ou ruim, era só... diferente. Diferente de uma maneira como ele nunca pensou que fosse.

Baekhyun achou que essa era a normalidade. Que os pensamentos e dúvidas que ele tinha, que os sentimentos que ele engarrafava dentro de si, que o medo constante e a falta de ar que sentia sempre que ia falar com seu pai – ele pensou que isso era normal. Oras, Junmyeon vivia na mesmíssima realidade que si, ele achou que era normal. Que essa era a norma para todos.

Mas ali estava Chanyeol, aberto e sorridente como sempre, sem um único pingo de medo, tendo aparente total suporte de seus pais, e Baek se sentiu pior do que já se sentiu em toda a sua vida. Porque não era que a realidade era difícil ou cruel ou simplesmente um peso enorme em suas costas; a _sua_ realidade era assim, não a de todo mundo. Ele poderia viver de uma maneira diferente... ele só não foi dado essa oportunidade.

— Jun? Baek? — a voz ociosa do Park ressoou em seus ouvidos, e Baekhyun notou que nem ele e nem Junmyeon haviam dito uma única palavra. — Isso... isso muda alguma coisa entre nós?

E Baekhyun foi puxado da água de uma vez só com aquela pergunta. Chanyeol estava... com medo da reação deles?

— O que? Não! Não, Yeollie, por Deus, não, nunca! — a voz de Junmyeon saiu alarmada como nunca, o mais velho se sentando ao lado do Park no banco, segurando a mão alheia com todo o cuidado do mundo. — Yeollie, você é nosso melhor amigo, sempre vai ser. Se você se sente confortável assim, então é claro que isso não vai mudar nada entre nós, é claro que não. A gente te ama, e a gente só quer ver você feliz. Não é, Baekhyun?

E como um maldito tonto, Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Ele concordava com tudo que Junmyeon disse, era claro que sim, e alguém como Chanyeol não merecia nada além de cuidado, carinho e suporte. Mas ainda sim, não era aquilo que o Byun queria perguntar.

— Você... vai contar pras pessoas? — Junmyeon lhe olhou com um olhar alarmado, e o Byun sabia que não era hora de perguntar isso, mas ele só _precisava_ saber. E ele sentia que o Kim também precisava.

Chanyeol suspirou com a pergunta, como se ele sequer tivesse pensado nisso. Como se aquela fosse a _menor_ das suas preocupações.

— Eu não sei. Eu contei pra vocês e pros meus pais que eu sou pansexual, então não tem ninguém mais que eu queira contar. — disse. — Mas se alguém me perguntar... eu não vejo por que mentir.

E Baekhyun se sentiu estupidamente mais calmo, porque era claro que ninguém iria perguntar. Talvez um ou outros idiotas como os de hoje falem besteira, mas ninguém iria verdadeiramente perguntar, muito menos diretamente a ele. Ninguém iria sequer considerar isso uma realidade. Não de verdade.

_Pansexual. Ele já tem até um nome._

_Cale a boca. Isso não é sobre você, isso não é sobre você..._

— A gente tá aqui pra qualquer coisa que você decidir. — o Kim disse com um sorriso e, no segundo seguinte, ele respirou fundo, dizendo com uma sinceridade nua e crua: — Isso que você tá fazendo, Yeol, contado pra gente, contando pros seus pais, isso é... isso é muito corajoso. Isso é incrível. Sério. Você... você é incrível, Yeol. Incrível demais.

Chanyeol deu aquele sorriso de orelha e orelha, aquele mesmo que ele dava quando alguém elogiava seu cabelo ou falava que o dia estava bonito, e segurou a mão de Junmyeon. Baekhyun não era muito de contato físico, ele realmente não era, mas naquele momento pareceu quase errado não fazer – e pela primeira vez em anos, ele iniciou um contato com o Park, pegando sua mão livre e juntando-a com a sua.

E quando Yeol virou-se pra si, um vislumbre rápido de surpresa pulando em seus olhos, o coração de Baekhyun parou por um momento, ponderando se fez o certo. Mas então, Chanyeol sorriu para si. Ainda de orelha a orelha, ainda incrivelmente feliz, mas... não do mesmo jeito como sorriu para Junmyeon, não do mesmo jeito como sorria para qualquer outra pessoa. Esse sorriso, esse sorriso que ele lhe deu quando o mais jovem segurou voluntariamente em sua mão, esse sorriso era destinado unicamente a Byun Baekhyun. E tal pensamento fez cada molécula do corpo do outro se aquecer, em pura felicidade e adoração.

Olhando para trás, Baekhyun conseguia dizer com certeza: aquele momento foi, provavelmente, o começo do fim dos seus dias de paz. Se é que algum dia ele já os teve.

Mas isso não importava muito, porque a memória de Park Chanyeol sentado entre os dois naquele banco público de rua, segurando ambas as mãos dos melhores amigos e sorrindo para eles como se tudo aquilo fosse só mais uma quarta-feira normal... aquela ainda era a sua memória favorita.


End file.
